Memory Loss
by monroserusher
Summary: What happens when Liam crashes his bike on the way to stop Annie from leaving Beverly Hills?


Annie Wilson and Liam Court still loved each other but could never tell the other person how they felt. Annie wrote an erotic novel where the two main characters Annabelle and Leo were based on her and Liam and that angered the hell out of him. He accused her of using him and told her he didn't need to know how the book ended

Meanwhile, Liam was seeing a married woman called Sydney Price and had planned to go to Australia with her. Annie had decided she would get a fresh start in Paris and move on from Liam. On the day of their departures, Liam was advised by Sydney to read the end of Annie's book. Liam did exactly that and he realized what he had done. He read that Leo whisked Annabelle away and together, they drove off into the sunset

Liam realized Annie never used him. She was trying to tell him how she felt. Liam knew what he had to do now. Go and see Annie. See Annie and tell her how he felt. Liam made it to Annie's place but was told by her brother Dixon that he was too late and she had already left. Liam got straight on his bike and set off to find Annie. On his way to see her, a lorry drove into him and he ended up crashing his bike, falling on the ground and hitting his head

In the meantime, Annie was on the plane to Paris. She kept hoping Liam would come and get her but as the flight got closer, she knew he wasn't coming. As the plane got started, Annie started to give up on the prospect of Liam coming to get her. She sadly thought, "Looks like he's not coming"

It was a few hours later and Annie just made it to Paris. She turned on her phone and saw she had a voice message from Dixon. She opened it and heard Dixon telling her that Liam had been in an accident and was currently in a coma. Annie knew she had to go back to Beverly Hills and be by Liam's side if he woke up and she would also be there to help him recover

Annie headed straight for the hospital. Liam was bruised, bloodied and hooked up to a machine. Annie stayed by his side while he spent the next six weeks in a coma. When he woke up, the first person he asked for was Sydney. Dixon figured out Liam must have been suffering from memory loss. He said, "Don't you remember who we are?" Liam responded, "I know everyone except for her," referring to Annie

She asked the others if she could get a moment alone with Liam. When Annie was alone with Liam, she tried to explain who she was and even presented a photo of the two of them when they were in Mexico together two years previously. She also presented her book as proof. He fumed, "You think because I met you once that makes me your boyfriend! You are nothing to me! In fact, you're nothing more than a fame obsessed vulture and I think it'd be best for everyone that you walk out of my life and stay out!"

Annie was still determined not to give up on Liam. She showed up hospital everyday, paid for Liam's medical costs and the whole group tried to refresh Liam's memory as to who Annie was but all attempts had failed. A year after Liam's accident, he met someone else and had plans to propose to her but he still had no recollection of Annie who still loved him and held out hope that he'd get his memory back and tell her he loved her but she believed he didn't try to stop her getting off the plane

She sadly sighed, "If he loved me before the accident, he would've tried to stop me leaving." Dixon told her that on the day of the accident, Liam went over to see her and tell her how he felt and when he learned she already left, he got straight on his bike to try and stop her from leaving. Annie retread to her room and broke down crying. She believed it was her fault Liam had his accident. She cried, "I should have just told him how I felt! If I had just done that, he'd remember me and we'd be happy together"

It was now three years since Liam's accident and he was getting married to his fiancée Daphne. Annie went to see Liam before the wedding. She tried to plead with him and tell him about their past together but Liam dismissed her as a crazed stalker. Realizing she was never going to get through to Liam, she cried, "I love you but I don't belong in your life anymore." She then packed her bags and went back to Paris. Liam married Daphne and moved on with his life. Annie still loved Liam but never heard from him again as he never got back his memory


End file.
